We can make it work
by xWhySoSiriusx
Summary: Casandra Lahey (Isaac's younger sister) finally comes to Beacon hills after being sent away to her Aunts house in Ireland. She hasn't seen Isaac in 11 years. Was it a good idea to come to Beacon Hills? Probably not. She makes new friends but also makes enemies. (This story is slightly AU!) (New chapter every Saturday and Wednesday!)
1. Just a note!

I don't have any internet.. But when I go to my Nana's house I can use her internet and upload this story! I think my internet should be getting turned back on in October or November :) I don't think you can use your phone to update stories.. But I go to my Nana's house once or twice a week!


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the character's of Teen wolf... Sadly :(((**

**This is my new story! I hope ya'll like it! Like I said in the little note up there.. I can only update once every week or so.. But umm yeah.. This story is based in Season 2.. Cassie as you know is Isaac's little sister. She is only 15 years old.. She is just a year younger then Isaac. Their father is already dead and Isaac is not being charged for the murder.. I really hope you guys enjoy this. I bet ya'll don't want me to be rambling soo... ENJOY!**

**This story is rated M for the language and sexual actives that will be happening in further chapters. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Casandra slowly walked up to the Beacon Hill's High-school. She knew that this was gonna be different then her other school in Ireland. She slowly pushed open the doors to the Hugh-school and walked in, keeping her gaze on the floor. She didn't look up at anyone or anything as she walked to the office

"U-Uh..My name is Casandra Lahey and I.. I'm new.." She smiled at the Office attendant.

"Well welcome to Beacon Hills High-school. We heard that you would be attending here from your.. Mother?" The older woman asked.

"My Aunt." Cassie corrected her.

The Office attendant nodded and started to look for the school papers "Here you go." The woman said, handing Casandra's school schedule over the counter.

"Thank you!" Cassie smiled before walking out of the office, looking down at the small map that showed her where her locker was. She scratched her neck as she walked down the hall, glancing up at the locker numbers as she walked "Where are you.." She mumbled, looking back down at the paper and furrowing her brows.

"Need help?" A voice asked behind Casandra.

She turned around and furrowed her brows at the man "Yes.. That would be great.." She tilted her head at him 'Why do you look so.. familiar?' She thought, handing him the paper with her locker number on it

"Casandra... Lahey?" The man whispered "C-Cassie?" He looked up and smiled "I.. I haven't seen you in 11 years.." He whispered.

Casandra stood in shock before hugging him tightly "Isaac! Oh my god!" She held onto his hoodie, not wanting to let go of him, the feeling as if she let him go he would disappear

"It's me.." He mumbled, tears in his eyes as he held his little sister "I've missed you so much." They both said at the same time. Casandra giggled softly, nuzzling his neck "I.. Could I stay with you?" She asked, pulling away and wiping under her caramel brown eyes.

Isaac nodded quickly before he froze "I'm living with a friend.." He smiled, playing with her shoulder length brown hair "You've grown so much.." He whispered, still not believing that his sister was in Beacon Hills.

"Do you think I could live with you guys? I heard about dad.." She growled "I can't believe he did that to you.." She crossed her arms, glaring at the ground.

" I don't think Derek would mind having you at the house.." He pulled his sister into another hug "It's okay.. I'm better now." He chuckled "Your locker is right over there..Next to Stiles Stilinski's locker." He laughed, helping his sister over to her locker "Now.. I when school is done you are to go to the lacrosse field. After lacrosse practice Derek will be here to pick us up." He explained, Cassie nodded the whole time "Love ya big bro.." She kissed his cheek before watching him walk away.

-After the last school bell-

Casandra walked towards the field, smiling when she saw her brother come running out onto the field "GO ISAAC!" She shouted, laughing a little before she sat down next to a red haired girl.

"Hello. I'm Lydia Martin. And you are?" She asked, her hand held out towards Casandra.

"Casandra Lahey.. Nice to meet you!" She smiled at Lydia "I'm new to the school.." Casandra shook Lydia's hand, glancing over at the field

"I can tell because of your accent.. Irish?" Lydia asked, tilting her head

"Yep! I actually was born here in Beacon Hill's but my... Dad sent me to live with my Aunt over in Ireland. I just turned 16 last month so my Aunt let me come back to Beacon Hill's so I can be with my brother!" She smiled brightly, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"So you're Isaac's sister?" A voice said

"Yes!" Casandra nods, looking over at the brown haired girl.

"My names Allison Argent." She smiled, shaking Casandra's hand "I was new to the school last year!" She sat next to Casandra, looking over at the field "Number 11 is my boyfriend." Allison said, pointing to a kid on the field.

Casandra followed her Allison's finger and saw the guy, tilting her head and saying "He has an uneven jawline.."

Allison tilted her head and then laughed "Yeah.. He does!"

All three girls slowly fell into a conversation about Ireland and how beautiful the scenery is there. When practice was over and Isaac had changed his clothes, he came running over to Casandra "Come on Sis." He smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the school parking lot.

When they got to the parking lot Casandra let out a small gasp "That's one nice car.." She whispered, walking up to a Camaro, crouching down and looking at the rims "Who in the world owns this baby?" She asked, looking up at Isaac.

"I do!" A deep voice said from behind Casandra.

She turned around very slowly and gasped "Y-You own this?" She asked, looking up at the man who owned the handsome voice.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" He asked, crossing his arms and looking over at Isaac

"No! Not at all.." She smiled, standing up and running over to Isaac "Is that Derek?" She asked softly.

"Yes. I'm Derek Hale." Derek smirked, looking at the two of them "And you're Casandra Lahey.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please leave reviews! That would help me with my writing! Umm also if you guys could follow my book or even follow me that would be very greatful! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I figured out how to update with my phone! And I decided to update today... So yeah. This story is rated M for a reason. There is sexual themes in this chapter! I don't teen wolf :(( I only own my OC's.. Enjoy chapter 2! **

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Derek pushed her against the car, softly nibbling on her neck "So.. Innocent.." He grinned a wolf like grin. _

_ Cassie let out a small gasp, closing her eyes as she felt his hands trail up the front of her shirt "Do you want this?" Derek asked, grabbing her hand, slowly putting it on his boner _

_ "Yes! I want it so badly.." She whimpered, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Derek's waist, slowly grinding against Derek _

_Derek growled against her neck, slowly putting his hand up the front of her stomach "Good.." He mumbled, grabbing onto her bra covered breasts_

-Dream ended-

She shot up in her seat, breathing heavily and her cheeks were a bright red

"You okay?" Isaac asked, looking back at her in the car

"Y-Yeah.." She stuttered, rubbing her eyes a little. She couldn't believe that she just dreamt of the man she would be living with for a while. She shook her head, putting her head against the window and pulled out her headphones, turning the sound all the way up and turned on Sleeping with Sirens.

"Derek.. Do you think she's okay? Her heartbeat is going crazy.." Isaac whispered, looking over at Derek

"She's fine.." Derek furrowed his brows, knowing that Casandra was turned on because of the smell of her arousal.

Isaac nods, leaning back into the seat "We can't tell her anything.. I don't want her to get hurt or involved with any of our wolfie problems.." He looked over at Derek and then turned and concentrated on Cassie's heartbeat.

"She's okay.." Derek chuckled a little, looking in the review mirror to see Stiles messed up jeep following them

"If Scott's coming for training.. You're gonna have to go to your house.." Isaac mumbled

"I know.. Do you have one of their numbers? So you can call them?"

"Yeah.." Isaac pulled his phone out, putting in Scott's number, waiting for him to pick up the phone

"Isaac?" Scott's voice said through the phone

"Go to Derek's old house. My sister is with us and she doesn't know about our.. Problems.." He said through the phone

"You have a sister?" Stiles voice came through the phone, making Isaac roll his eyes

"I'm on speaker phone.. Aren't i?" He asked, a teasing tone in his voice

"Yeah.." Scott and Stiles said at the same time

"Like I said.. Go to Derek's old house to train."

Cassie slowly turned in her seat, cracking her neck "Are we almost to the house?" She asked, looking over at Derek.

Isaac and Derek froze, hoping she hadn't heard any of the conversation "About 10 more minutes.." Derek said slowly

"Sweet! Um.. What kinda house is it?" She asked softly, hearing a small talking out of a phone

"IS THAT HER?!"  
"WHATS HER NAME?!"  
"IS SHE CUTE?"

Those were the things she could hear from the phone and she blushed, fiddling with her thumbs

"Yes that's her. Her name is Cassie. And she's my sister. Don't even try touching her." Isaac growled the last part, Cassie's eyes grew the size of golf balls as she heard Isaac's voice.

Derek looked over at Isaac, his eyes flashing a small red color, meaning 'You're gonna scare her!'

Isaac nods, calming down and hanging up on Scott, listening to the sound of his sister heartbeat until it slowed down, all of her fear gone

-10 minutes later-

((Like I said this is AU.. So where they're at for the house is the loft Derek uses in season 3. But you will still be seeing the Hale family house :3))

"Isaac sleeps on the couch.. I sleep on that bed.." Derek scratched his neck "But.. I guess you can take the bed until we get better sleeping arrangements.. So Isaac you're sleeping on the couch. Cassie you're on the bed and I'm on the floor." He nodded

"No! I'm the guest. I can sleep on the floor until I raise enough money to be able to pay for my own bed.." Cassie set her stuff down on the desk by the big window "How'd you find this place?" She asked, turning the two boys

Derek shrugged "Used my computer and found it.." He rolled his eyes, grabbing Casandra's stuff and putting on the bed, a satisfied smile on his lips

Casandra rolled her eyes right back at him, looking up at the stairs "What's up there?" She asked, walking towards the steps

Derek ran and pulled her back, shaking his head "Don't go up there. Got it?" He asked, an angry/scared tone to his voice

Isaac walked over to them, slowly pulling Derek's hand off of Cassie's wrist "Don't you have to go to Scott and Stiles?" He asked

Derek nods, grabbing his leather jacket and his keys "I'll be back later.. I'll bring pizza home.." Derek walked to the door and left, but before he left he glanced over his shoulder, smiling at Cassie before leaving

Please review and um.. Follow the story and me! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

**I figured out that I'm just in a writing mood :3 Well.. I guess that's good for you guys! So here's chapter 3! I don't own Teen wolf :(( I only own my OC's **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Isaac laid on the couch, his sister cuddled into him "I missed you.." He chuckled softly, playing with her sister's hair.

Casandra smiled, looking up at Isaac "I missed you too.." She whispered, closing her eyes and nuzzling her head against Isaac's chest. He smiled down at his sister, hearing his phone go off. He reached up and pulled it off of the edge of the couch

**_Derek (Mobile):_**

** The boys are coming over too..  
They wont listen to me.  
They want to meet Casandra.**

**_ Isaac (Mobile):_**

****** Fine. Make sure they pay for some of the food!**

**_Derek (Mobile):_**

******I will.**

Isaac put his phone down and sighed a little "You're gonna meet a couple of my.. friends." He sighed, looking down at his sister "Cas?" He asked, listening closely to her heartbeat "You fell asleep." He mumbled, putting his head back against the armrest.

Casandra held onto Isaac's shirt tightly "Don't let me go.." She mumbled, turning a little in her sleep. Isaac looked at his sister with an amused smile, playing with her hair as she slept 'She's probably hasn't been getting any sleep since she left Ireland..' He thought, closing his eyes as he listened to her heartbeat of his sister "Are you okay?" He asked when he heard her heartbeat quicken, meaning either she was waking up or having a nightmare.

She slowly opened her eyes, yawning and a sitting up "Hey.. When is Derek getting back with the food?" She asked, rolling off the couch "And where is the bathroom?"

Isaac chuckled at his sister's antics "He should be back in like.. 10 to 15 minutes and then the bathroom is over there." He pointed to a door that was past a huge hole in the wall. She nods, going to her back and pulling out a clean pair of clothes "I'll be a couple minutes." She made her way to the bathroom, pulling off all her clothes once she was safe inside the bathroom.

She traced the faded scars on her hips, shaking her head a little, forcing the flashbacks out of her mind. She closed her eyes, holding onto the counter with a small growl "He can't hurt you anymore.. He's gone.." She whispered, taking deep breaths as she felt a panic attack forming "Calm down.. Deep breathes.." She whispered to herself, sliding down to the ground.

Derek entered the room moments after Cassie went into the bathroom "Where's Casandra?" Derek asked, noticing her gone. Isaac pointed to the bathroom "She's in the bathroom.. She went to change." He nods, hearing Casandra talk to herself "Is she okay?" Scott asked, walking into the loft, followed by Stiles.

They all heard a crash which made Derek drop his bags and run to the bathroom "Casandra! Open up!" He shouted, pounding on the door

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm leaving it as a cliffhanger :3 How are you guys enjoying this story? This chapter was kind of a filler.. And I got bored so I wrote this. Please Review, follow, tell your friends XD Thank you for reading! I'm sorry that this chapter was short.. I just couldn't really think of anything for this chapter.. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Ello! Sorry about the late update.. I've been dying because of my cramps. Stupid periods XD So I've been listening to 80's music while I wrote this.. so I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I think this was possibly my longest chapter yet.. **

Cassie laid on the ground, her knees up to her chest as her breathing was uneven "No. No!" She screamed, not even caring that she was naked "DONT TOUCH ME!" She growled, glaring up at Derek as he reached down to help her up.

"Casandra.. Listen to me.. I'm not gonna hurt you." He crouched down, his voice was gentle "I'm just gonna take you to the couch and help you.."

She let out a whimper "That's what he said.. He said he wouldn't hurt me.." She slowly brought her legs down, her left arm automatically covering her breasts "But he lied.. And did this.." She whispered, pointing to the 5inch cut marks on her hips "With a pencil. A fucking pencil!" She snapped

She could hear three gasps behind Derek but ignored them "Who did this?" Derek asked, reaching froward and slowly touching her right hip where the faded cut was "My uncle.. The one in Ireland did it.." She murmured, closing her eyes a little as Derek traced the marks

"How long ago?" Isaac asked, taking a step forward only to take two steps back as Derek turned and flashed his red eyes at Isaac

"I think around.. 6 months.. I can't really remember. He was drunk and my aunt found out just last month what he did to me." She sniffled, bringing a shirt into her lap "She saved her paychecks and I saved my money that I got from dancing- No it's not dirty/stripper dancing!- I'm a dance instructor.. I teach 5 year olds how to dance.. Mostly how to become a ballerina.." She pulled the shirt on with one arm, growling when it got all tangled up "Can someone help me here?"

Derek grabbed her arm that was covering her breasts while his other hand helped pull the shirt over her head "There.." He softly smiled, standing up and helping her up, pleased that the shirt went down to her mid-thigh "Everyone out.. She needs to change." He said, turning on his heel and pushing the two betas and human out of the bathroom so Casandra could change. Once they were back in the 'living room' he sat down and turned to the three boys in the room "You three.. Don't ever talk about what just happened in there. And also behave... She just had a panic attack .. And from what I'm guessing was the memories of her uncle doing that. Isaac keep an eye on her at all times. And also.. Don't scare her because we don't need her freaking out and having another panic attack." Derek looked at the bathroom door as he said that, only turning to glare at Stiles as he went to say something.

Casandra slowly walked out of the room, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, a pair of black men's pj pants, the shirt she put on in the bathroom and a brown alligator tooth necklace "Are you okay?" Isaac asked before Derek could say anything. Cassie nodded, rushing over and hugging Isaac as tightly as she could "I love you Isaac.." She mumbled softly, kissing his cheek before turning to the others "My names Casandra Marie Lahey! But you can call me Cassie, Cas.. But you can't call me Sandra or Casipie." She smiled at the them, jumping onto the couch and putting her feet on Derek's lap

"So what did ya buy?" She asked, tilting her head at Derek

"Chinese food." Derek looked at her feet, then up at Casandra, then back at her feet

"Yes, big guy.. They're my feet.. Do you have a foot problem?" She teased, wiggling her toes, smiling up at Derek. Derek shook his head, leaning forward and took a box of the Chinese food, leaning back against the couch as he ate. Cassie shook her head and took a box, cuddling into her brothers side while her feet still sat in Derek's lap "So.. I'm Scott.." A boy with short black hair said. Cassie smiled up at him. "And I'm Stiles." The boy with a slight buzz cut said "Ello!" She smiled, shaking their hands as she ate her food "Now what do y'all do while you eat?" She asked, tilting her head at them.

Isaac bit his lip, looking over at Scott and Stiles "Well.. We eat while we talk.. Then we just play a couple games.." Casandra tilted her head back, looking at Isaac with a confused smile "Like... Twister?" She asked, a small excited tone in her voice "Because if it's games like that.. Then I want to join in." She took a bite of Isaac's food with a wink "Do you have anything to drink, Derek?" She asked, wiggling her toes again with a small giggle

Derek blinked at her and nods "Yeah.. I think I have a couple cans of .." He furrowed his brows "Stiles show her where the fridge is.." Derek said with a strong authority in his voice, putting his empty food box on the coffee table in front of them. Cassie smiled and stood up, wiping her mouth before slightly bouncing while she waited for Stiles to stand up.

Stiles grinned, grabbing her arm as he walked towards the small kitchen in the loft "So you've had it pretty rough.." He frowned, leaning down and getting her a pop "How long has it been happening?" He asked softly, leaning against the counter

"UMm.. Well that was the first time he used a weapon to hurt me.. But let's see.. It's been 11 years now." She frowned "He only used words first.. I was only 7 years old when he started to use his hands.." She jumped onto the counter, opening the pop and taking a sip "The pencil was the first actual weapon he used on me.." She frowned.

Stiles nods, patting her knee "Just know that.. We'll protect you." He smiled, opening his own pop "You guys all seemed quite surprised with the way Derek was acting in the bathroom.. Why?" Casandra asked, kicking her feet "Well.. Derek isn't the type of guy to be soft.. There's things that he should tell you. He's wasn't always so.. Dark and mysterious.." He chuckled softly, knowing that the three people in the other room could hear him as he spoke "Just..when you get to know him better. Ask him about his past."

She nodded, patting Stiles' hair and kissed his cheek "Thanks.." She smiled before jumping off the counter and walking out of the room "Everyone's done eating.. And we set twister up. We also invited a couple other people over for you to meet.." Isaac smiled

"Who? Wait.. Is Allison and Lydia coming over?" She asked, tilting her head and then gasped "SCOTT!" Cassie shouted. Scott shot up in his spot, looking at her with wide eyes "What?" He asked, confused and scared "Aren't you Allison's boyfriend? You're number 11 on the lacrosse team, right?" She tilted her head at him "Yeah.. I am.." He blushed a little, scratching his neck "And yes they both are coming.." He smiled slightly, turning around and standing on one side of the twister pad "Come play!" He smiled, motioning Isaac, Stiles, and Casandra over.

They all ran over to the pad, Scott standing across Casandra and Isaac stood next to Casandra but across from Stiles. Scott tossed Derek the spinner and smiled "Casandra's going first!" They all shouted together, making Casandra groan.

About a half way through the game Boyd, Erica, Lydia, and Allison came into the loft. Casandra was on the bottom of the pile of body parts. She had her arm wrapped around Scott's leg, her head was under Stiles' crotch. Scott was hovering over Stiles while his face was over Isaac's bum. Isaac got lucky and was off to the side of the board, only having his leg interlaced with Casandra's leg. Stiles' face was a over Casandra's bum "Casandra.. Left leg blue.." Derek said, sitting next to the game mat while watching closely for any cheaters. Casandra let out a groan, the only blue was between her right hand and Isaac's left foot, and the only way to do that is to lift her head up and move her body a little "Fuck you Derek." She glared, lifting up her head a little to hard, making Stiles yelp out in pain as her head collided with his dick.

Casandra felt the pressure of three guys fall on her as she moved her leg over to the blue "CANT. BREATHE!" She shouted, watching Isaac and Scott roll off of her and Stiles. Stiles was whimpering like a puppy from the pain in his lower region "You okay?" Cassie softly asked, feel him start to collapse onto her "No. I'm not! I. Can't. Feel. My. Balls." He groaned, fully collapsing on top of her, resulting in Casandra face planting the mat

"Casandra cheated! She hit me in the balls!" Stiles shouted, rolling off of Cassie, holding his lower region quite tightly. Casandra sat up, rubbing her nose a little "Says the guy who bit me in the back." She glared, punching him in the side of his arm, standing up "Why the hell did you.. /bite/ me?" She asked, walking to stand next to Isaac and Derek "Because?" Stiles shrugged, looking up at Casandra who walked over to the new crowd of people who sat on the couch "Hey Lydia and Allison.." She smiled before turning to the unfamiliar faces "I'm Casandra Lahey.. But call me Cassie or Cas.." She smiled, holding her hand out to them.

Boyd reached out and smiled up at her, shaking her hand "Names Boyd." He smiled before pulling his hand back and glancing at Erica. Erica shook Cassie's hand before pulling her into a small hug "I'm Erica!" She smiled, slightly sniffing Casandra's neck, making it unnoticeable and then smirked up at Derek. "So you're the sister Isaac wouldn't shut up about.." Erica laughed. Casandra nods, blushing a little and glancing at Isaac "Yeah. I'm his little sis." She smiled, feeling her brother walk up behind her "God.. Not knowing if he was safe or not those 11 years was scary.. And my aunt wouldn't let me call him at all.." She frowned "But finally.. She told me that Isaac still lived here.." She glanced around the room "And yeah.." She bit her lip, leaning into Isaac as he hugged her tightly "I feel happy again.. Like nothing can make me sad again.." Isaac said, chuckling a little as he lifted Casandra up and spun her around while she laughed, throwing her head back and smiling.

Derek watched from a small distance, seeing how everyone was getting along with Casandra. He felt a sudden connection with the younger girl when he had seen her looking at his car but didn't know what it was. He felt his heart start to beat quickly as Casandra's laughter hit his ears. Dear god, he sounded like love struck puppy. No pun intended.

But Derek knew in that moment.. That he possibly had found his mate.

XXXXXXXX

**Derek might have found his mate :O Was this chapter worth the wait? Thank you to the people who have left me reviews :3 Reviews are fantastic XD If you have any questions about this chapter message me And I'll answer them at the beginning of the next chapter :) **

**review**

**follow me and the story **

**Tell a friend about this story ;p **

**Love you all, my little kittens! **


	6. Chapter 5

What did y'all think of the last chapter? Was it good? And I found out that I might be going to the Universal horror night thing! I can't wait! I might piss myself multiple times but what ever XD It's gonna be amazing! Yayyyy! I don't when I'm going :( but I can't wait!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casandra woke up the next morning, feeling a weird pressure on her waist, stomach, and her legs. She furrowed her brows and cuddled into her pillow, her very... Muscular pillow. She opened her eyes and almost let out a scream when she seen who the person was. It was Derek Hale. She was cuddling into Derek Hale! Derek Fucking Hale! She let out a shaky breath and looked down to see Isaac's head against her stomach, Derek's hand on her waist. She looked further down and saw Stiles and Lydia laying on her legs. She glanced over at Isaac and saw Allison and Scott leaning against his legs while they slept, glancing over at Stiles again she saw Boyd leaning against him. She softly smiled, shaking her head before putting her head on Derek's chest again. She might as well enjoy this while it lasts.

Derek stiffened when he felt Casandra wake up, slowly relaxing when he felt her move closer to him. He knew that some of his smart betas- Mostly Erica and Boyd- knew that Casandra was Derek's mate. But they didn't dare tell Isaac that while Casandra was around. Derek nuzzled his nose into her hair, loving the smell of the citrus and rose peddles in her hair. Casandra had a unique smell to her. She smelled of.. Cookies, fallen leaves, fruit snacks, and something else that Derek couldn't figure out. Her smell was like his own drug. Damn.. He sounded like Edward Cullen..

After a few hours, noon rolled around and the pack started to slowly wake up, leaving only Casandra and Derek on the floor. Derek was fully awake but he didn't want to move his mate/betas sister from his arms.

"Derek just let me move her to the bed.. I don't think she would like to wake up on the floor cuddling into you. No offense and all.. But it's my baby sister." Isaac growled a little, walking over to Derek, crouching down and slowly picking her up

"No.. Cuddle.. Someone.." Cassie murmured, her head falling against Isaac's shoulder as she held onto Isaac. She never slept this much before but she was gonna blame it on the jet lag. After Isaac put her in Derek's bed her hands automatically curled around the blankets and pulled them to her face.

Erica smiled softly at the girl "Who agrees with me that she's a sweet person?" She asked, looking around and smirking when everyone's hands went up in the air, except Derek's "Derek.. You know you /like/ her." She winked, crossing her arms as she brushed past him.

Derek growled, his eyes lingering on Casandra's sleeping form a little longer then it should have but luckily no one noticed it. He walked into his 'kitchen' and opened the fridge, pulling out some left over pizza from 2 nights ago "If you guys are hungry there is pizza in here.. And I'm gonna go wake up Casandra." Derek rushed out of the room, glancing over his shoulder as he walked to his-Now Casandra's- bed. "Casandra.. Wake up.." He whispered, his hand softly stroked her cheek "We have left over pizza.." He jumped back a little when she started to stir, her face screwed up in pain

"My sides hurt.." She murmured, clenching the blanket in her fists "And so does my back.. And head.." She opened her eyes slowly, looking at Derek "Give me a back rub.." She joked a little, her voice still rough and horse since it had only been a minute or so since she woke up.

Derek rolled his eyes before turning her over onto her back, moving on the bed so he was next to her and slowly started to massage her shoulders. He ignored the sounds leaving her mouth, they sounded to.. Sexual for his mini Derek "More.. Please.." Cassie begged him, her hands digging into the beds sheets as she moaned.

Meanwhile that was happening, the pack stood at the door and watched Derek through a crack in the door "What is he doing?" Isaac practically screamed.

Allison's hand clamped over his mouth, muffling his yells "Shush! This is something none of has seen.." She whispered, gasping a little from behind the door.

Cassie let out another loud groan, sighing "You can stop now.." She whispered, rolling away from him "Wait.. You said there is pizza? Is it cold?" She asked, sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes

Derek nodded, pushing himself off the bed "Yeah.. It's cold, why?" He asked, tilting his head a little, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he watched her try to get out of the blankets

"Because cold pizza is probably the pest pizza!" She grinned, throwing the covers over her head, crawling all the way to the end of the bed "If I was to fall off the bed.. How much pain would I be in?" She asked, reaching forward a little, bracing herself for the fall. She let out a surprised scream when her body was lifted up in the air and over someone's shoulders "WHO IS CARRYING ME?!" She yelled, thrashing around

Scott let out a small chuckle "Scott!" He carried her towards the kitchen, leaving a shell shocked Derek behind him

"And why are you carrying me?" She asked, her body relaxed against him. She was a little sad that it was Scott and not Derek

"Because I'm taking you to the kitchen so you and Stiles can talk about how cold pizza is the best pizza." He rolled his eyes, putting her down on the ground of the kitchen

"Thank you, kind sir." Cassie said in an Irish accent (Since you know.. She lived in Ireland for 11 years)

"You're very welcome!" Scott laughed, grabbing Allison's hand and pulling her out of the room. Lydia smirked a little and pulled Erica, Boyd, and Isaac out, leaving Stiles and Cassie in the kitchen "So how'd you sleep?" Stiles asked, leaning against the counter as he munched on a piece of pizza

"I slept really well.. Had a hard pillow though.." She laughed, grabbing some pizza "You seemed quite comfortable on my leg.." She winked, leaning next to him and sighed

"Your leg is very comfortable.." He laughed, poking her thigh "It's squishy!" He smiled

"Aye! That's not nice at all!" She frowned, crossing her arms "You called me fat.." She murmured, looking away from him to hide her small smirk

"No! That's not what I meant! I just... Your leg.. I'm sorry.." He frowned, reaching over and pulling her into his side "Sorry.." He whispered

"You're forgiven.." She softly laughed, taking a bite of her pizza as she cuddled into Stiles.  
Even though she just met him, she still found him very comfortable and wasn't going to miss the opportunity to cuddle into him.

XXXXXX  
Sorry for the wait.. I've been doing school and going to Islands of Adventure! Love y'all!


	7. Another note

**I'm having a hard time looking for an Actress that looks like Cassie.. I guess I should describe her most basic looks XD**

**She has caramel brown eyes, brown shoulder length hair that is curly, and has dimples when she smiles! The actress has to look around 16ish **

**If you guys think of someone please message me! Who ever picks the best actress will get a special One-Shot with any Teen Wolf character they want :3 Thank you all! The next chapter should be up around 5!**

**Let the games begin XD **


	8. Chapter 6

Sorry about not updating yesterday! Please don't hate me! My family decided to have a BBQ.. It was amazing! Now.. I looked at the reviews and my PM and seen that I had a couple requests for who should play Cassie. Now I need you guys to help me pick!  
The first one is Lily Collins from mortal instruments.  
The second one is Mila Kunis! Please leave a review or PM who you think out of those two fits the description of Cassie! Thanks!

XXXXXXX

Everyone left around an hour or so after Casandra had woken up. Now 5 hours later, she laid on the bed, her feet were crossed at the ankles and were in the air as she read. She flipped the page of her book, sighing softly as she nuzzled her-More of Derek's- pillow. What? He smells good!

"Casandra! Get ready! We're going out to town to eat!" Isaac shouted, jumping on the bed and laying on top of her "Whatcha reading, lil sis?" He asked

"I'm reading a book about dragons you idjit!" (Idjit is something Bobby Singer says in Supernatural!)

"Okay! Well... Stop reading and get dressed!" He chuckled, rolling off of her and getting off the bed, walking over to his duffle bag and grabbing out blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt and his leather jacket.

Cassie rolled her eyes, opening her own duffle bag, pulling out some poka dotted holy jeans, a t-shirt that said 'Live life with a smile' and a red and white varsity jacket "DEREK! HURRY UP IN THE SHOWER!" She shouted, pounding on the bathroom door "Wait! Don't! Don't get out of the shower!" She opened the door, putting her clothes on the toilet "Don't get out Derek! I'm gonna brush my teeth, get dressed, and do a little bit of my makeup in here!"

Derek's eyes widen, knowing she was right outside of the shower curtain and was about to get naked. He closed his eyes and counted to 20 in his head. He already knew that she had soft skin, and that her right breast was slightly larger then her le- Wait! He needs to stop thinking about yesterday when she went into the bathroom to change and had a panic attack. He knew it was wrong to actually look at her as she freaked out, but he couldn't help it! She was beautiful in his eyes.

Cassie glance at the shower, making sure he wasn't peeking before she pulled her pj pants and shirt over her head, pulling on the skinny holy jeans. She glanced at the mirror, her back to shower 'I guess these will work!' She thought, smiling at her reflection.

Derek peeked through the curtain, thinking she was done getting dressed but was wrong. He looked her up and down slowly, grinning at the dimples above her bum.

**MATE! MY MATE! CLAIM HER! NOW! **

Derek's wolf shouted, clawing to get out of him so he could claim Cassie as his mate. He growled, pulling his body back into the shower, his eyes flashing red and his claws came out 'No! I will not claim her! She doesn't even know what we are!' He thought in a shout, knowing that his wolf was curling up in a ball in his head 'Stay!' He thought, feeling his claws slowly disappear but his eyes stayed a dark red.

Cassie finished getting dressed and brushed her teeth before adding a small amount of eyeliner and mascara "I'm leaving now, Derek! I bet you look like an old man because you've been in there for over an hour.." She giggled, picking up her pajamas before walking out of the bathroom and over to Isaac "I'm ready! Derek's getting out of the shower now!" She smiled, jumping on Isaac's back, nuzzling his neck

After around 20 minutes, Derek finally walked out of the bathroom, black jeans, a grey shirt and his leather jacket over his shoulder "What is with almost everyone that came here yesterday and leather?" She asked "Is leather a style here in Beacon Hills?" She tilted her head, playing with the sleeve of her varsity jacket.

Isaac chuckled, shaking his head "No... Just our group of people wear leather.. Except Lydia, Scott, and Stiles.. They don't wear leather.." Isaac answered, smiling at his sister "Ready?" Derek asked, walking to the big sliding door "And we're going car shopping tomorrow!" Derek noted, slightly winking at Casandra

-At the diner-

"Can I get a hamburger? With fries! And a milkshake?!" Cassie asked, bouncing in her seat "Please!" She tilted her head at Derek, making her eyes go big and pushing out her lip, doing a good puppy dog face

Derek bit his lip and frowned "That's not even healthy at all!" He pulled the menu up in front of his face, growling

"Derek! Please!" She kicked him hard in the shin with her black and green converse "Please!"

"Fine! But don't come complaining when you have a stomach ache." He grumbled, glaring at her over the menu

"Thank you!" She giggled, leaning into Isaac "Sorry for kicking you." She frowned a little, twiddling with her thumbs as she cuddled into Isaac's side.

Derek rolled his eyes, waving the waitress over "We're ready to order." He looked over at the other two at his table.

Isaac sat up and pointed to the chicken strips "Can I have 3 of those chicken strips, a and some fries?" He smiled, looking over at Cassie

"I would like a hamburger, curly fries.. And a vanilla milkshake!" She giggled, bouncing in her seat again.

Derek cleared his throat, slightly glaring at Cassie before looking at the waitress "Can I have a steak.. Rare and some coke? No fries." He waited until the waitress walked away before he relaxed a little in his seat

"Why are we going car shopping tomorrow?" Cassie asked, tilting her head at Derek.

"For your welcome home gift from me and Isaac." He grinned

XXXXXX

That's where I'm leaving off! Sorry again for not updating! Please forgive me!


	9. Chapter 7

**Lily Collins is the winner! I asked my friend to chose and she said Lily was the best for Casandra! Thank you vitagrau for requesting her! You've won the One-Shot! I'll PM you later!**  
**This is just a filler chapter! I'm sorry if it's not as long as y'all hoped..**  
XXXXXX

Cassie laid on her back on the bed, whimpering at the stomach ache she had. She tried multiple times to wake up Isaac but it was no use. She should have listened to Derek about not eating so much.  
"Derek.. Derek.." She whispered, leaning over to the side of the bed to see Derek sleeping.

She threw a pillow down at him, growling "Derek.. Get up.. Please." She begged, whimpering again

Derek rolled onto his side, groaning as he opened his eyes "What?" He asked in a deep groggy voice

"I don't feel good.. I have a stomach ache.. And Isaac is a heavy sleeper." She murmured, her cheeks turning a slight red color and if Derek didn't have night vision, he wouldn't have been able to see the blush

"I told you not to come to me when you get a stomach ache.." He whispered, slowly standing up and settling himself on the bed "What am I supposed to do about your stomach ache?" He asked, turning to his side and looking at her

"Well.. Uh.." She furrowed her brows in thought "My aunt would rub my stomach.. And just talk with me until I fell asleep.." She smiled sheepishly, fiddling with her thumbs

Derek sighed, rolling his eyes "How are you able to trust me so quickly?" He asked, resting his hand on her twiddling hands "Not many people trust me.."

"I've learned to see the good in people.. And just because you might have a rough past doesn't mean your future or your present is rough. I know there is a lot of stuff I don't know about you.. But you need to know that I actually trust you with my life." She smiled up at him, watching a small but a genuine smile form on Derek's lips

"Thank you... Now lay on your back.." He whispered, watching he lay on her back and slowly started to rub her stomach in clock-wise rubs "How long does it normally take you to get to sleep? Because it's 2 am.." He whispered, yawning a little. His wolf was howling, trying to escape so he could claim his mate.

"Normally.. 10 minutes.." She murmured, sliding closer to Derek "Trust people around you Derek.. You need to let people into your heart.. You don't want to have a cold heart." She reached up, putting her hand over his heart

Derek froze up, watching her closely before nodding and bringing her close to him as he rubbed her stomach "I'll learn to let people into my heart.. I promise.." He whispered softly

"Good." She giggled, yawning loudly and bringing her face against his bare chest "Why are you always warm?"

Derek wanted to reply with _"It's because I'm a Werewolf!" _But knew she wouldn't take that serious so he replied with "I don't know.. I've always been warm."

-Morning-

Erica looked over at Casandra and Derek "This is the most peaceful I've ever saw him." She smirked, turning around and laughing at Isaac's angry face "Don't look like that.. If you notice his hand is over her stomach. And you said you guys went out to eat last night and ate a lot.. So she most likely had a stomach ache." She sat down next to Boyd, cuddling into his side "And they're both wearing clothes."

Jackson let out a small snort, shaking his head as he held onto Lydia "Or they could have had sex and then put their clothes on.." He smirked, bringing Lydia close to his chest "But then again.. You would be able to smell the sex if they did." He noted, slightly sniffling the air, shaking his head "Nope! There isn't any sex in the air so you're good!"

Isaac glared at the pack, crossing his arms while growling "I have something to say.. She can't know about our secret." He whispered, listening closely to Casandra's heartbeat to make sure she hadn't woken up "I don't want her to be dragged into our mess."

Stiles frowned a little "But.. What if she was able to help us?" He asked, tilting his head "She could help me with the researching and things like that!"

Isaac shook his head "No. I don't care if she could help.. I don't want her in any of this! So don't talk about our furry problems while she's around any of you!"

Casandra slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes "What furry problem?" She asked softly, tilting her head at Isaac "Does someone have a dog or something like that?" She asked softly "I can help because I _love _animals." She giggled, looking down at Derek's hand that sat against her leg, biting her lip a little before looking up at the pack "Wait.. What is everyone doing here?" She asked

"They come here on the weekends.. We normally have a movie night.. And Isaac told us you're going to the car dealership today to get a car!" Stiles answered, smiling at her.

Casandra nods, stretching her arms over her head, hearing a couple pops and cracks "Yeah!" She smiled, looking over at the window, furrowing her brows a little. She slowly slid off the bed, stumbling to her feet as she walked to the window. Slowly lowering her body down onto her knees to see out the window better _"What is that?"_ She thought, tilting her head at the two figures

Down on the ground there was two guys, both having fire red eyes, smirking up at Cassie they slowly morphed together before disappearing as they ran away.

Casandra let out a small yelp, jumping away from the window and breathing uneven _"You only thought that there was something there. Just your mind playing games on you." _She thought, rubbing her face a little

"Casandra.." Isaac whispered, glancing up at Derek-Who was wide awake now-With wide eyes "You okay?" Isaac asked.

Derek slowly walked over to the window, looking down at the ground to see that there was a symbol.. Not just any symbol.. An alpha pack symbol.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So.. What did you guys think about this chapter? Hm? I've changed my mind.. I want this to be in the beginning of Season 3.. I just didn't think story was going anywhere.. Also! I want Jackson to be here for this story. I have something planned for him :) Umm..**

**Reviews**

**Follow **

**and Favorite the story!**

**Tell a friend about this story if you want! **

**Love you all!**


	10. My updating problem!

Okay... so just a little thing about my updating! It takes time for me to plan everything thats going to happen.. And also I've been slightly busy! I've been going down to my pond where I live.. And 3 idiot kids wanted to play with a gator.. This gator is about 5 feet long! Now back to the problem.. I can't always update very close together! I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad!


	11. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one :3 I've been playing BioShock infinite and I just beat it yesterday after playing it for 3 days! If anyone of you guys has played it you should tell me what you thought about it :3  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What did you see?" Derek asked, turning around to look at Casandra

"I.. I.. I didn't see anything. Well... I think." She murmured the last past "I think I saw two guys.." She furrowed her brows "They looked like twins... But.. But.. They had this.. Red.. It was like a fiery red.. for their eyes." She pulled at her hair "But I know I imagined all of that.. There wasn't anyone down there."

Derek gulped, looking back at his pack "How about you go take a bath? You need to relax." Stiles said, standing up and walking over to Cassie "Here.. Let me help you" He pulled her up to her feet.

Casandra leaned into Stiles "It was all fake.. Because they moved close to each other and then.. They turned into this.. Huge monster thing and then they were gone." She held onto Stiles' arm "It was not real.. It couldn't have been real.." She whispered

Stiles looked at Derek with a small frown before picking her all the way up in his arms "Calm down.." He whispered before walking to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Derek stood at the window still, looking down at the symbol "This isn't good.. Not one bit.." He whispered, glancing over at his pack "You all need to stay on watch now. What she saw wasn't in her mind.." He glanced at the bathroom "If what she's saying is right.. These.. Alphas morph together to create one huge werewolf. The saw her face and they know she's staying with me and Isaac." He glanced at the bathroom door "She would be safe if she stayed at the Stiles' house."

Isaac stood up at that "No! You can't do that! She's _my_ sister!" He crossed his arms "I don't want her apart of our fight but I don't want to make her go to Stiles' house.."

Erica reached forward and grabbed Isaac's hand "If she's here.. She could get hurt since the alphas know where Derek lives.. So it's better if she goes with Stiles then it is here.."

Isaac sat down on the couch, frowning "I guess it is better for her.. But she just met him.. How can we be sure that she will want to go?" He asked

"We can just.. Tell her that the loft is getting redone and that she has to stay with Stiles?" Derek shrugged at Scott's words "That could work.." He leaned against the wall, listening to Casandra's soft voice in the bathroom

"I don't understand _why_ he broke the elder wand in half.. It wasn't a smart idea.." She giggled at Stiles' words "And then he just.. Throws it over the edge.." She finished "Harry needs to get his priorities straightened out.." They both said at the same time, making Casandra and Stiles laugh

Derek rolled his eyes, scuffing 'My mate is a Harry Potter nerd' he thought, rubbing his face a little "A _cute_ nerd.." He murmured to himself, pushing off the wall "Allison. I need you to tell you're dad about the alpha pack that's coming.. And Scott I need you to notify your mum abo-" Derek stopped talked when Peter Hale strolled into the room

"Hello nephew.." He smirked his sassy smirk.

**XXXXXXXX  
I know it's not as long as you probably had hopped..I'm truly sorry.. I wanted to make it longer but I didnt know what to put :\... But still :3 I plan on starting a new fanfic soon. It's going to be a BioShock Infinite one! Because.. I have a crush on Booker x3**


	12. Sorry

**Sorry about the late updates! My stepdad went into the water with his phone so I lost my phone for a couple of days and he deleted notepad that had the story.. So I have to rewrite it :( The story should be updated soon! I don't think he needs my phone anymore so I can finally update.**


	13. Chapter 9

**I still don't have my phone.. So the next couple of days I'm gonna have to use my Laptop to write everything.. GAH! I hope you guys like this chapter! And I'm sorry that the characters are slightly out of character :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Derek glared at his uncle "We have a problem.. There's an alpha pack coming." He cracked his neck a little.

Peter nods slowly, looking over at the bathroom door "Why does it sound like there is a girl with Stiles in there?" He asked, looking over at the pack.

Erica grinned "Because Isaac's long lost sister is here! She's with Stiles.. taking a bath!"

"Wait.. Stiles is taking a bath with her? Lucky boy." He grinned a creepy grin.

Derek growled, slamming a book onto his desk "He's trying to calm her down from outside of the bath! She seen two Alpha's.. They I guess formed together to make an ultra Alpha." He rubbed his face, taking a breath "We need your help.."

Peter nods, walking over to the window and staring down "You do?" He asked "Well.. I guess I can try to help.." He smirked, turning to them "What's Isaac's sister's name.. and how old is she?"

"Her name is Casandra and she is very underage for you!" Isaac yelled from the kitchen, walking out and flashing his amber eyes at him "Don't even try anything on her.." He pointed his banana at Peter as he talked.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the bathroom...**_

"Stiles.. can you get me some more bubbles?" She asked softly, pulling the left over bubbles to her chest "Please?" She giggled, smiling sheepishly at him.

Stiles nods, grabbing the bubble container from the counter "Are you okay?" He asked, putting lots of bubbles into the tub.

"Yeah.. I'm just trying to figure out exactly what I saw.." She murmured, rubbing her face a little.

Stiles nods, stroking her head a little "Maybe it was some kids pulling a prank?" He suggested, smiling softly at her.

"It could have been.. I probably was a prank.." She laughed, shaking her head _'Does he really think I'm an idiot? I'm gonna get to the bottom of this..'_ She thought, leaning her head back against the wall.

"When do you want to get out of the bath?" He asked, grabbing some bubbles and blowing them at her.

She laughed again, wiggling her nose "I guess I can get out now.." She smiled, pointing to the towel on the toilet "Can you hand me that and turn around?" She asked softly.

He nods, grabbing the towel and closing his eyes, turning around so she could have privacy.

* * *

Once she was out of the bath and walking out of the bathroom "What the hell is he doing here?" Stiles shouted, pointing to Peter and taking a step in front of Cassie.

Cassie looked over Stiles' shoulder, yelping "I um.. Need my b-bag.." She stuttered, furrowing her brows a little at Peter.

"I came here to.. Help?" He grinned before his smile slowly faded and he looked at Cassie "You." He whispered, growling.

She gasped, pushing Stiles to the side "What the hell are you doing here!" She stomped over to Peter, crossing her arms.

"I just so happen to be visiting my Dear Nephew." He glared at her "What are _you _doing here?" He asked.

"My brother so happens to live here.. And Derek was kind enough to let me stay here. I still haven't forgave you for what you did last year!" She snapped, turning away from him and walking over to her bag.

"Um.. What happened last year?" Allison asked, biting her lip as she looked between Peter and Cassie.

Derek sat up "Yeah.. What happened last year?"

* * *

_**(If the words are Bold and Italic that means its the people in the present talking. But if it's just Italic than that means it's the past.) **_

_**Flashback to a year ago **_

_Cassie held onto her tray, walking towards her last table for the night "What can I get you?" She asked softly, Smiling down at the guy. _

_"Well.. I would like a normal beer along with your number." The man winked. _

**_"You asked for her number!?" Isaac shouted at Peter. _**

**_"I thought she was older!" Peter said innocently._**

_"I'm sorry, Sir.. But I don't give out personal information to customer's.." She laughed softly, scratching her neck "And you just want a beer?" She asked, biting her lip. _

_"I guess.. Can't you just stay here for a little bit? I'm only gonna be in town for a couple more days.. So would you like to have a drink with me?" He smirked up at her, tilting his head._

_"Sir. I'm underage.." She murmured. _

_"What's your name? I'm Peter." He winked, tilting his head up at her, his hand slightly touching her leg. _

**_"I'm gonna kill you Peter." Isaac growled, clenching his fists. _**

**_Derek growled "Peter! Are you an IDIOT?" He shouted. _**

**_"Like I said.. I thought she was older.."_**

**_"She said she was underage yet you kept on going!" Isaac shouted._**

**_"GUYS! SHUT UP!" Lydia shouted, pointing to Casandra who was biting her lip "Let her finish the story!" _**

_"I'm Casandra.. I'm gonna get your beer.." She froze up, looking down at Peter's hand "Don't. Touch. Me." She growled, turning and walking to the bar "One beer." She smiled._

_When she got the beer back she walked back to Peter's table "Here you go, Sir." She set his beer down, putting her cleaning tray on the table next to his, starting to clean the table up "Do you need anything else?" She asked Peter._

_"I would like your number.." He tried again, smirking at her "Come on.. It's not like I'm a creep.."_

_She scuffed, rolling her eyes "I'm not giving my number away." She snarled, standing up straight and walking over to the bar, handing the cups to Marcus the bartender._

**_"You go girl!" Lydia grinned, winking at Cassie._**

_Peter growled, looking around and standing up, grabbing her wrist and pulling her outside of the pub "Give. Me. Your. Number." He growled, his eyes turning a slightly bright blue. _

_"GET AWAY!" She screamed, pushing him with all her might "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She thrashed around in his arms._

_"Don't be scared of me.. I'm not gonna hurt you.." Peter whispered. _

_"That's what they all say before you get raped, murdered, or abused." She growled, letting out another scream as Peter brought his mouth up to her neck. _

_"Please.. Stop.." She begged, tears streaming down her face as she held onto his arms tightly "Stop.."_

**_End of Flashback!_**

* * *

"Cassie.. Go get changed.. Stiles.. Take her out for lunch or something." Derek growled, looking over at them.

Casandra gulped a little, grabbing her clothes and running to the bathroom, getting dressed and ready to go. After 10 minutes, she walked out of the bathroom before getting dragged out of the house.

Derek threw Peter against a wall, roaring "DID. YOU. BITE. HER!" He shouted, his eyes a bright red color.

Isaac stood off to the side, being held back by Boyd and Scott "I tried! But she wouldn't stop moving around!" Peter smirked up at them "You can't kill me.. You need my help." He chuckled.

Derek threw a punch at Peter's face, roaring "DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?"Isaac shouted, pulling free from Boyd and Scott "She was abused like I was! If you would have 'tired' to bite her.. She could have died.. You could have killed her!" He shouted, stomping over to him.

Derek put his hand up in front of Isaac "Isaac. Stop. You don't want to become a murderer like him." He whispered "Peter. Get out of my loft." He growled, pulling away from Peter "Out."

Peter smirked at them, winking at Isaac, walking out of the room. Before he was fully out of the room he whispered "She has a nice ass."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What did you guys think? I wanted something to go on between Peter and Cassie! Was this a good chapter? **

**Review. **

**Favorite.**

**Follow. **

**Tell your friends x3**

**Love you all! **


	14. Chapter 10

**Heyyyy! So yesterdays chapter was.. hectic? x3 I loved writing that chapter.. So I chose to write another chapter today! I still don't have my phone.. I'll be getting it back on.. Thursday or Friday! I'm also getting my hair dyed tomorrow so I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow.. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"He really did that to you?" Stiles asked, getting into his jeep, glancing over at Casandra.  
"Yeah.. He did." She whispered, scratching her neck "I could feel his teeth against my neck.. And then he was gone." She looked over at him "Marcus the bartender came out to check on me because he had heard all the screaming.."  
"Marcus saved you.." He murmured to himself, patting her knee "We wont let Peter anywhere near you." He started his jeep up, slowly driving away from Derek's loft "Where do you want to go?" He asked.  
"Can we go to.. Menchies?" She asked, bouncing in her seat as she looked at him "Please! I've heard of how good the frozen yogurts are there.." She blushed.  
"I've never been there.. I guess we can go there!" He smiled, poking her cheek a little, leaning back in his seat as he drove "Do you want anyone to come with us?"  
"Um.. I like Scott and Allison.. And I want my brother to come.." She bit her lip "Maybe we can ask Derek?" She giggled softly.  
"You like him don't you?" Stiles teased her, grinning at her "What do you like about him?" He tilted his head.  
She covered her face "I _just _met him.." She murmured, looking out of the window.  
"That doesn't mean anything.. You can like anyone even if you _just _met them.." He smiled at her, patting her leg a little.  
"I guess you're right.. I'm guessing when you first saw Lydia.. You liked her right then and there?" She asked, tilting her head.  
He nods, looking at her "Yeah.. I did. I don't really.. Like her that much anymore. Since me and her have been hanging out a lot more.. I feel like me and her are better off friends." He chuckled, pulling his phone out and giving it to her "Text who ever you want to hangout with us.."

She took his phone and grinning "Thank you!" She smiled, poking his cheek "Okay.. So Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Derek?" She tilted her head at him  
"Yeah.. That's perfect." He smiled "Me and Isaac can hangout together while Scott and Allison flirt.. And I know you and Derek will _try _to flirt with each other." He laughed, tossing his head back a little.  
She smacked his arm, pressing the messenger app.

**To: Scott, Allison, Isaac, Derek  
**

**Hey! It's Cass! Me and Stiles are going to Menchies!  
Would any of you like to go? Just message me back  
if you do!**

**Cass xx**

"Okay.. I sent them a message." She smiled, looking at all the trees "Beacon Hills has lot's of trees.. It's beautiful." She grinned.  
"Yeah.. My house has some of the woods near it." He looked over at her "You have dimples.."  
"I do.. And I don't like them." She puffed her cheeks out, trying to stop herself from smiling but failed.  
"When you puff your cheeks out.. You look like a chipmunk!" He laughed.

**From: Scott  
**

**I'll be there! We took care of Peter. He won't be  
bothering you. I think I've actually been to  
Menchies before.. It's that frozen yogurt place  
in town, right?**

Casandra let out a laugh, shaking her head as she looked at the message.

**To: Scott****  
**

**Yep! It's the frozen yogurt place in town! I've  
Never been to it before! Was it good? And  
thank you guys for being there for me.. He  
creeps me out.. A LOT! **

** Cass xx**

**From:Allison**

** My dad called me after you left the loft.  
He want's to spend time together for  
day! I'm sorry! If you need anything  
just text me! **

** Alli xx**

"Allison is very nice.." She whispered "Allison can't make it because her dad called and wants to spend the day with her." She smiled "Scott's going so now all I have to do is wait for Isaac and Derek to reply."

**To: Allison **

**Have a great time with you dad! I  
might need you to save me from  
Scott and Stiles ;p **

**Cass xx**

"Yeah.. She's nice when she wants to be. When she's angry... She's scary." He shivered, looking at Casandra with a small smile "So just your brother and _boyfriend_?" He laughed, looking around at all the small fast food stores "I think we're close to Menchies.."'

**From: Scott**

**Lol! Yeah. He creeps EVERYONE out. See you  
and Stiles at Menchies! Bye! **

**From: Allison**

**I will! Maybe you can stay over this weekend  
or something! We could hangout and get to  
know each other more?**

**Alli xx**

**To: Allison **

**That would be great! I think I should have my  
own phone by then. I'll text you on mine once  
I buy it! Talk to you later! Bye! **

**Cass xx**

**From: Isaac **

**Hey little sis.. I'll see you there. When mum  
was alive I used to go there all the time..  
After school sometimes I would go and have  
a yogurt. So I know the BEST flavors! See  
you there! Love ya!**

* * *

She leaned her head against the window, glancing at the phone "I don't think Derek's coming.." She whispered after 10 more minutes of driving.  
"Maybe he left his phone in the other room?" He suggested _'Or he's trying not to kill Peter.' _He thought.  
"Probably." She mumbled, shaking her head a little, looking down at the phone again.  
"We're here.. Let's go in. Scott and Isaac should be here soon."  
She nods, getting out of the car and sighed "Just get me whatever you think I will like." She smiled softly at Stiles, walking to a window seat once they were in the store. She pulled Stiles' phone out and looked at it once again "Nothing." She groaned.  
_  
_

**From: Derek**

**Are you checking to see if I texted back?**

She froze up, slowly looking around the room, biting her lip a little "Derek?" She murmured, furrowing her brows at all the people.

**From: Derek**

**You're scaring the kids.**

"What the hell.." She whispered, looking out the window, biting her lip.

**From: Derek **

**You're acting like an idiot. **

She growled, sitting up a little.

**To: Derek **

**Where. The. Hell. Are. You? Do I  
have a stalker now? Wait no.. I  
told you where we were going.  
But you're stalking me still. **

Almost instantly Derek replied

**From: Derek**

**I'm not talking you. You're rambling.  
And look next to Stiles' car.**

She slowly leaned forward in her seat, looking on the other side of Stiles' car. There it sat. The Camaro.

**To: Derek**

**You complete ass! I thought you  
were either stalking me or  
something! Don't ever do that  
again! Now get in here! Chop chop!**

She watched as Derek climbed out of his car, shaking his head and walking into the shop "You ramble." He sat down across from her.  
"I do NOT ramble! You're the one who rambles!" She growled, watching as Stiles walked over with two bowls of frozen yogurt.  
"Thank you Stiles." She grinned, pecking his cheek "What did you get me?"  
"I got you lime with gummy bears and gummy worms on top!" He grinned sheepishly, giving her the bowl of frozen yogurt.  
Derek looked down at Casandra's bowl of frozen yogurt, quickly grabbing a gummy worm and puts it in his mouth.  
"HEY!" She growled, staring at him with confusion and amusement "That's mine.." She pouted.  
"And?" He winked, leaning back with a satisfied smile.

* * *

**I want to know.. Which couple do you guys like? Do you guys like.. DerekxCassie or StilesxCassie? And we need to come up with couple names! Any ideas? **

**Review!**

**Follow or Favorite the story! **

**Tell your friends about this :3 **

**Love you all! **


	15. Chapter 11

**Heyyy! Thank you all for the reviews! It's such an amazing thing to wake up and seeing all those reviews!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Isaac and Scott stumbled into Menchies, laughing a little as they walked over to Derek, Stiles, and Casandra.  
"So it's just us?" Scott asked, sitting down next to Stiles.  
(They're sitting in a booth. It goes Derek and Isaac and then it goes Cassie is across from Derek, Stiles is across from Isaac, and Scott is sitting next to Scott.)  
Cassie let out a squeak, wiggling around a little "I'm.. Squished." She whispered, eating a little bit of her frozen yogurt.  
Derek leaned over and used his spoon and took a little bit more of Casandra's frozen yogurt "Put your feet up next to me and push yourself against the wall.. You wont be as squished." He smiled slightly.  
She nods, slapping his hand a little before putting her feet up next to Derek and pushed her body against the wall "This doesn't help at all." She slightly glared at Derek.  
Scott looked between Derek and Casandra, furrowing his brows before looking at Stiles "What happened between them?" He whispered.  
Stiles shrugged "Nothing.. They're just being friendly." He smiled.

Isaac growled a little "How about you and Derek switch spots?" He asked "Make him the squished one.." He chuckled.  
Derek looked over at Isaac, shaking his head "How about you and your sister switch spots since she invited you here." He smirked "Scott. Stiles. Up. Casandra you sit over here."  
Stiles and Scott got up, frowning letting Casandra out "Or maybe since I'm a little bigger then her.. Me, You." Isaac points at Derek "And Casandra all sit together in a row and those two get their own seat." He pointed at Scott and Stiles.  
Derek shrugs, grabbing Casandra's frozen yogurt and takes another bite.

"Just get your own freakin frozen yogurt." She growled, sitting next to Derek and grabs her frozen yogurt from him "It's. MINE!" She snarled when Derek pulled the frozen yogurt back.  
"No! It's mine now!" He growled back, taking another bite of the frozen yogurt.  
She glared at him, crossing her arms and pouts "Can I please have my yogurt back?" She asked quietly.  
Derek bit his lip, shaking his head "Nope!" He smiled.  
She nods sadly, looking down at her lap as she slightly kicked her feet "Okay.." She murmured, putting her head against the table.  
Isaac and Stiles' glared at Derek "Asshole.." Stiles said as he pushed his frozen yogurt over to Cassie "You can have mine." He smiled softly.  
Cassie smiled up at him, taking his frozen yogurt "Thank you." She whispered, taking a bite "This is good..What is it?" She asked, tilting her head at Stiles.  
"It's fudge, cookies and cream, with M&M's on top." He smiled at her.  
She grinned leaning back in her seat, making sure she elbowed Derek in the chest when she leaned back "Don't you even dare try to take a bite out of my new frozen yogurt." She growled, watching Derek's hand slowly pulled away from her frozen yogurt.  
"One bite?" He asked, biting his lip a little.  
"NO!" She flicked his forehead, turning away from him, winking at her brother.  
Casandra reached for Isaac's phone "Can I use this for a moment?" She asked, smiling sheepishly.  
Isaac nodded, slightly furrowing his brows at her.  
She took the phone, leaning back as she ate her frozen yogurt and texted Stiles.

**To: Stiles**

**I have an idea! But.. I think I might need your help..**

She bit her lip, looking over at Stiles.

**From: Stiles**

**What is the idea? Is it gonna get me killed?**

Stiles looked up from his phone, winking at her.

**To: Stiles**

**I want to try and see if I can  
make Derek jealous.. So would  
you help me?**

**From: Stiles**

**How? Like.. Fake date?**

**To: Stiles**

**I think that will work! We can  
come up with a plan.. How about  
I see if I can come over tonight?  
We can figure out a plan then**

**From: Stiles**

**Good idea! Just use Isaac's  
phone to text me if you're  
coming over tonight ;)**

She rolled her eyes, quickly deleting her messages to Stiles before handing the phone back over "Thanks big bro.." She smiled, pecking his cheek from across the table.

Isaac nods, smiling at her "So why are we here?" He asked.  
"Well.. I want to get to know everyone better.. Like why does your friends /all/ wear leather jackets?" She tilted her head, looking at Derek.  
Derek shrugged "They stole my style?" He asked, raising a brow at her.  
She nods slowly "Okay then.." She bit her lip, looking at them before grinning "I have an idea.. I don't know if you guys will like it.."

* * *

-15 minutes later and an open field-

"Let's play hide and seek.. We're in the woods.. So it makes it even more enjoyable!" She grinned.  
Derek shook his head, growling to himself _'How did I get myself into this?' _He thought.  
Stiles glared at Scott, murmuring "You guys have an advantage. You guys can cheat."  
Scott grinned cheekily, winking at Stiles.

"Okay. Umm.. Derek! You can be it first.." Casandra smiled innocently.  
"Why me? I don't want to play!" He snapped.  
She raised a brow at him "You stole my frozen yogurt.. You're gonna be it. Don't you dare try to get out of it!" She smirked "Make sure you count to a hundred before you try to find us!"

Derek shook his head before turning away and closing his eyes "One. Two. Three." Derek counted.  
Casandra, Scott, Isaac, and Stiles all took off running into the woods.

Casandra ran towards a small cave that was across from a pond, meaning she would have to walk IN the pond to get to her hiding space. She took off her shoes and socks, holding them above her body as she walked in the pond. Once she was in the cave she sighed, shivering a little.

Stiles ran towards a tree, knowing that Derek will be able to find him but it didn't matter. He grabbed onto a branch and pulled himself up. He sat around 15ft off the ground, biting his lip. _'Where is Cassie?'_ He thought, looking around the woods.

Isaac grinned as he pushed Scott away from his spot behind a rock "Go find your own hiding spot!" He laughed.

Scott ran a few feet away from Isaac hiding behind a tree, trying to bring his heartbeat down.

* * *

-20 minutes later-

"I can't pick up her scent.." Derek growled, looking over at Scott, Isaac, and Stiles.  
"Do you think one of the alphas found her?" Isaac whimpered.  
"No.. I would have smelt them.. She's somewhere that washed away her scent." Derek rubbed his face.  
Stiles and Scott perked up "There is a couple of ponds in the area.. My mum brought me to a few of them when I was younger." Stiles said the last part sadly, smiling softly.  
Derek nods "Lead us to the ponds."

**XXXXXXXX  
So everyone said DerekxCassie. But as you can see.. I came up with a very sneaky idea! Stiles and Cassie fake dating! So who wants more smutt? Maybe I can write a Halloween themed OneShot or something.. Who knows XD**

**Review**

**Follow/favorite the story and me!**

**Tell your friends about this!**

**Love you all!**


	16. Need Help!

**Okay.. The OneShot will be done soon.. I just need to know if you guys want it to be DerekxCassie or StilesxCassie or DerekxStiles... Or even CassiexPeter! Please tell me so I can write it! I shall have it updated tomorrow or on Saturday! But it will be a Halloween smutty OneShot! Thank you all! Love you guys! Please leave a review of who you want it to be!**

**PeterxCassie**

**DerekxCassie**

**StilesxCassie**

**DerekxStiles**


	17. Voting is closed now!

**Okay.. So the votes are in. And it is... *Drum-roll* **

**DEREKXCASSIE!**

**I had two people ask for Peter and Cassie.. But Derek and Cassie won with like 3 extra votes. I shall up load sometime soon. My laptop and phone have been acting up lately and I can't upload. But I promise the next chapter of Only time will tell and the smutty One-Shot will be uploaded within this week! **

**Love you guys! Thanks for the review's! **


	18. One Shot is uploaded!

**I've uploaded the OneShot! Please don't hate on me for not doing a GREAT job.. I've read many OneShots before and I know for a fact that mine sucked.. So go read it! Its called The cat VS the big bad wolf! **

**Leave your reviews of what you think on it! Thank you! **


	19. Chapter 12

**Heyy! Sorry about the late update! I'm so sorry everyone! So embarrassing thing that happened yesterday.. I was babysitting my baby cousin and I crouched down to pick him up.. My jeans ripped from the zipper to like mid-thigh :(  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Cassie shivered as she looked around "God.. I should have brought another jacket or something.." She murmured, leaning her head back against the wall off the cave.  
She closed her eyes, wiggling her nose before she tensed up and heard footsteps getting close to her.

* * *

Derek looked around the woods as they walked "I can't pick up her smell!" He growled out, frustrated as he followed Stiles to a lake.  
Isaac kept looking around, an unsettling feeling in his stomach as he walked "Derek.. What if she's hurt or something?" He asked, looking up at his alpha.

The alpha looked down at his first beta and shook his hea d, frowning slightly before snapping his head up.

Scott, Isaac and Derek all froze in place while Stiles kept walking before noticing the loss of the three werewolves "What? Do you guys smell her?"

Scott shook his head, his brows furrowing in confusion "No. Stiles.. You need to run to your car.. Right now." He whispered, grabbing onto Stiles' hoodie.  
Derek looked over in a clearing before letting out a deafening roar that had Scott and Isaac running towards the wolf that stood in front of them.

* * *

Casandra gulped when she heard the howl/roar "I'm gonna die.. I'm so dead.." She whimpered.  
The branches above the cave cracked again and she held her breath, closing her eyes tightly.  
"Hello?" A voice said from the water in front of her.  
"G-Go!" She whimpered "Get away from me!"  
The man tilted his head before a small smirk came onto his lips "Finally we found you. Tough one to get alone." He chuckled, motioning his brother over "I'm Ethan and that's Aiden." 'Ethan' smirked.  
Casandra's eyes to wide as she stares at the two of them "You.. You guys were outside of my friends loft!" She whimpered.

They nodded "Great memory.." Aiden chuckled, walking into the cave and grabbing her wrist hard.

"Let me go!" She growled, trying to pull her arm free from his hold.  
Ethan walked over and grabbed her other wrist, flashing his red eyes and fangs at her.

Casandra's eyes and mouth went wide "W-What the hell are you?" She cried, thrashing around in their hold.  
They smirked at each other before practically dragging her out of the cage and towards a clearing in the woods.  
Ethan pushed her down onto the ground, brushing his hands off when he saw Deucalion walking towards them with a human and three werewolves behind him.

Derek looked over and saw Casandra on the ground with tears flowing down her cheeks, feeling his wolf stir inside of him.  
He lunged forward only to be pushed back and held down by one of the twins.

Casandra thrashed around under Aiden "Let me go!" She snarled, looking up at her brother with fearful eyes.  
Aiden laughed, grabbing her wrist and breaking it before she could say anything else.

She gasped before letting out a scream in pain which made Derek throw Ethan off of him.  
Derek ran towards Cassie and the other twin before he was being thrown back once again but this time by a girl.

Isaac and Scott kept snapping and growling as they looked around, trying to find away to save Casandra and themselves without getting killed.  
Stiles' jaw was clenched as he pulled out his phone very slowly and quickly texted Allison

**To:Allison**

**Allison. Alpha pack. Hurting Cassie and going to kill us. Help! We're in a clearing about 20 minutes from the Hale house.**

**From:Allison**

**On my way! Bringing my dad with me.**

Deucalion laughed as he listened to the fighting around him "Everyone. Stop fighting." He yelled out, walking towards Casandra and grabbed her hair "Human. She's very special to you all.." He hummed with a huge smirk.  
Cassie sniffled, cradling her hand to her chest while looking up at the man that was holding her by her hair "What.. What.. What are you?" She whimpered.

Deucalion chuckled, shaking his head with a wicked grin "What are we? Hasn't your alpha told you?" He asked.  
"A-Alpha?" She stuttered "What alpha? Alpha's are only with wolves. You guys aren't wolves.. What are you?" She gulped.  
Deucalion nods, making sure the twins ran over and held down Scott and Isaac while Stiles looked around with wide eyes.  
"What else do you know about wolves?" Deucalion slightly purred into her ear, smirking as he heard Derek slightly thrash around in Kali's arms.  
She stiffened and gulped "T-There are Alpha's and Alpha mates.. There are Beta's and Omega's.." She whimpered.  
He nods again, still smirking "What else?"

"I don't know anything else!" She looked around the area, gulping.  
Deucalion laughed darkly "We little one.. Are Werewolves." He purred into her ear.  
Isaac growled "DONT LISTEN TO HIM!" He shouted, only resulting in one of the twins to stab him in the side with his claws.

Casandra let out a scream again, watching her brother get hurt "STOP! You're gonna kill him!" She screamed, trying to pull away from Deucalion.  
"They won't kill him unless I say so." Deucalion growled into her ear, pulling her to stand up.

Casandra tensed, biting her lip in pain "You sick bastard." She whispered, trying to pull away again only to result in Deucalion putting his other hand over her stomach.  
"Stop moving little one." He laughed, pulling her hair again.  
"Ethan. Get over here. Ennis watch the blonde!" He smirked "That's the brother."

Ethan walked over, making sure he he pushed his claws into Isaac's side once again before throwing him down.  
Stiles kept glancing between Casandra, Derek, and a way out of there.

Derek kept still in Kali's arms, not knowing what Deucalion was thinking of doing.  
"She's special to you isn't she Derek?" Deucalion asked, pulling his walking stick out and walking towards the former alpha.

Derek growled, snapping his teeth at him "Let her go! She doesn't need to be apart of this!" He growled in his alpha voice.  
Deucalion shook his head "But that's the thing.. She already is apart of all this Derek. She's more then a human." He laughed.  
"Ethan. You know what to do!" Deucalion said over his shoulder.

Ethan nods, pushing some of Casandra's hair over her other shoulder, licking his lips as he put his hands over her stomach "You're fit to carry pups." He whispered "Preferably my pups."  
Casandra stiffened at his words, still holding her hand to her chest "Don't you DARE touch me." She growled, turning and glaring at him.

Stiles clenched his jaw, looking around knowing that Allison and Chris would be there soon "Cassie.. Calm down. Don't worry.. You'll be safe soon." He called to her, smiling softly at her.  
Cassie nods, looking at Stiles and then over to Derek "Don't. Let them hurt. My brother." She whispered, hoping he could hear her words and from the nod Derek gave her she knew he heard.

Ethan rolled his eyes, leaning his face down into her neck and kissed up and down "You know you're not gonna be able to ever see them again.. But you'll be seeing your friends Boyd and Erica very soon." He purred into her ear before he heard a gun shot go off.

Deucalion and everyone snapped their heads over to a man that was walking into the clearing, holding his pistol leveled with Deucalion's head.  
Ethan held Casandra closer to him before he let out a yell in pain, pushing the girl away to look over his shoulder. Two arrows sat on each shoulder blade.

Casandra stumbled forward, whimpering.  
"Casandra? Come here.." The man with the gun said "You can trust me." He smiled just a little to show that she could trust him.

She ran towards him, letting him pull her behind him with a frown "Who are you?" She asked softly  
"Chris Argent. Stay behind me. We need to get Stiles and you to safety." He whispered.  
She nods, looking around as Derek, Scott, and her brother all shifted into half werewolves. She let out a squeak before smiling softly, knowing that she would be safe around them. Well other then right now where she has Allison's dad protecting her.

She looked to see Stiles running towards them, grabbing his hand tightly once he was behind Chris "Casandra.. We need to get you to the car because you took more damage then any of us." Stiles said while looking down at her bruised hand.  
"No! Isaac. He was stabbed in the side.. He's gonna bleed out and die!" She cried, trying to look over Chris' shoulder to get a better look at the fight.

Chris looked over at the two "Isaac will heal soon. You have to get out of here.. I don't want to leave Allison alone. The car is close by." Chris said to them, trying to shoot at the very large alpha that was trying to kill Isaac.

Stiles nods and starts to run along side next to Casandra before he noticed her shoes were off "Here are your shoes?" He asked as he picked her up and made her wrap her legs around his waist.  
"In the cave I hid in." She giggled softly, still cradling her wrist to her chest "So Werewolves are real?" She whispered "I used to research them when I was younger.. I always thought that maybe if they were real I would become friends with one." She whispered.  
"Well you're friends with a whole pack of them.." He chuckled, kissing her cheek as they walked "What was that twin saying to you while what I'm guessing was the alpha of the alphas was talking to Derek?" He asked.  
"He said that I'm fit to carry his.. Pups.. And that I would be seeing my friends Boyd and Erica soon.." She whimpered "Where is Boyd and Erica? Are they okay? I just saw them today!" Her eyes were wide with sadness and fear.

Stiles shook his head "I don't know. Don't worry about that right now." He mumbled as he saw Chris' car.  
"Let's hope he has something to wrap your hand with.. Scott's mum can figure out how bad your wrist is later.." He said while he dug through the back of the car, trying to find an ace bandage.  
"We'll be fine. Allison and Chris will help protect them. They'll walk away perfectly fine!" Stiles quickly said to himself.

Casandra bit her lip as she watched him, looking around the car "What are.. Allison and her dad?" She asked, kicking her feet from the side of the car. Stiles leaned his head against the car for a moment before he picked up some gauze.

Stiles sighed, shaking his head "They.. They are hunters. They hunt werewolves." He whispered as he walked to her.  
"And you guys trust them?" She asked, shocked.  
"We trust them because they actually listen to the code."

Casandra tiled her head and put her broken wrist in his hand so he could wrap it "Code? What kinda code?"  
"They can't kill a werewolf unless the werewolf has killed someone before.." He kissed her forehead once he was done "You're handling this well." He chuckled.

She smiled softly "Was always a believer of the supernatural world." She giggled, looking around "Will they be okay?" She asked softly, looking down at her hand "And do you think Ethan -The twin telling me I would be fit to carry his pups- will come after me?" She asked, sniffling.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They might be a little beat up and bloody when they come back but I'm sure they'll be fine." He smiled "And Derek wouldn't let anything happen to you." He whispered into her ear.  
She smiled, hugging him with her good arm "Why did the guy tell Derek that I was special to him?"

Stiles shrugged "Who knows.. You're the youngest of the pack.. And Derek feels the urge to protect you more."  
She nodded and nuzzled his neck "How long has my brother been a wolf?" She asked.  
Stiles bit his lip, thinking "Umm.. Around a couple months or so.." He chuckled "He was turned half way through the school year and then you came in the beginning of the new school year so yeah a couple months!" He rambled.

Casandra laughed, tilting her head back "You must be scared or something.." She giggled.  
"I just watched you get hurt in front of me by a pack of alpha's.. Why wouldn't I be scared?" He laughed, leaning against the car "The fight should be over soon.. Derek will roar if they've won.."

Cassie nods, smiling a little "Is my brother an alpha?" She asked, biting her lip.  
He shook his head quickly "No. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, and Jackson are all beta's and Derek is the alpha.. Well he's not Scott's alpha." He rolled his eyes.  
"So Scott's an omega. He's gonna end getting killed because he's alone and less stronger."

Stiles looked at her with a grin, "What? I told you I was a believer of the supernatural world! Of course I did my research." She giggled.

* * *

-15 minutes later-

Derek, Isaac, and Scott held onto to trees as they walked to Chris' car where Stiles and Casandra were.  
They had walked away with a couple broken bones and lots of scratches but they were gonna be okay.  
Allison held onto Scott's hand as they walked and Chris lead the way.

Derek looked up when his nose caught the smell of his mate and took off running, grabbing her from Chris' car and holding her tightly "Please tell me you're okay.. Other then the hand." He whispered, scenting her neck.  
She nods, cuddling into him and started to stroke his hair "I'm perfectly fine.. Are you and everyone else okay?" She asked, biting her lip as she pulled away to hug her brother and scott tightly.

"Yeah we're okay. We'll heal." Isaac said, rubbing her back softly before nuzzling into her "You smell like them." He frowned.

Casandra tilted her head with a confused look before nodding slowly "That's bad.. Isn't it?" She asked.  
They all nodded.  
She sighed, opening her arms wide "Come on.. Make me smell like you guys." She giggled.  
Scott and Isaac hugged her tightly, nuzzling each side of her neck.  
Once they were done Derek came over and pulled her close, putting his chin on her head "How are you handling this well?" He asked, his hands holding onto her still slightly wet shirt.

"I'll explain later.." She murmured, hiding her face into his neck slightly. Derek pressed his face into her neck and moved his nose around a little. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips slowly, pressing a small kiss to her neck before pulling away quickly and walking over to own car that sat next to Chris' car.

Derek opened the trunk, pulling out a clean shirt for himself and Casandra "Casandra! Come here!" He called out.  
"One sec!" She yelled back, smiling up at Chris "Thank you.. You saved me." She smiled over at Allison "And I'm guessing you're the one who shot Ethan in the back? Thank you for that." She giggled, hugging her friend before hugging Chris tightly "Thank you guys so much." She smiled, pulling away and running over to Derek.  
"Yes?" She asked.

Derek held out a shirt to her, it was a long-sleeved black shirt.  
She furrowed her brows and tilted her head "What about it?" She asked.  
"I want you to put it on.. You have wet clothes on and can get sick." He said, pulling out a pair of sweatpants that he used for his jogging "Put these on too.."  
Casandra looked at the clothes and then at her broken wrist "Uh.." She bit her lip.  
Derek rolled his eyes, putting the clothes on the top of the car before he put his hands on the side of her wet shirt "I can get Allison if you want.." He murmured, looking into her eyes.  
She shook her head, knowing her heart was going a hundred miles a second "N-No.. You can.." She blushed.

Derek pulled off her shirt very slowly, making sure his fingers lightly touched her skin before he pulled the black long-sleeve shirt on her "Need help with the pants?" He asked.  
She nods, blushing even more.  
"Okay." He smiled, helping her out of her pants, knowing he was getting turned on even more when he saw her underwear.  
He pulled the sweatpants on her, tying them as tight as they would go, chuckling as he looked down at her "You look good in my clothes." He joked before pulling his shirt off and pulling on the new one.

Derek helped her back to everyone and sighed "Okay. So the Alpha pack is after Casandra for an unknown reason and they've took Boyd and Erica." Scott said, looking at Casandra with a confused smile "Are you okay? He didn't touch you in any places right?" Scott asked softly.  
She shook her head "No.. Ethan only touched my stomach and kissed my neck. The Alpha of the Alpha's touched my stomach too.. But I don't think they touched anywhere else." She furrowed her brows, looking up at the trees for a second.

Scott looked up and smiled, looking at the birds "You really don't have a good attention span do you, Cass.." He chuckled.

She growled before looking at everyone "Thank you guys.. I owe a lot to you all. And next time we play hide and seek.. I want a wolf with me." She smirked, doing a thumbs up.  
Allison shook her head, laughing "So should Cass stay with you guys at all times or no? They all know your guys scents now. So she could be easily found."

Derek growled lowly "She will stay with us. We can protect her." He straightened himself up, looking down at Casandra a little.  
He ignored the questioning look from Allison and the knowing look from Chris.  
"I know why they want Casandra." Chris said.

Everyone's heads snapped towards Chris "Why?" Isaac asked, holding his sisters hand tightly.  
Chris glanced at Derek "It's because she's an Alpha's mate. Specifically Derek's mate."

**XXXXXXXXX  
This chapter was over 3,000 words! I'm making up for all the lost time and short chapters! So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Leave a review of whatcha thought! Love you all!**


	20. Every Saturday

**I'll be updating every Saturday! I have to work on school and stuff and it makes it hard to update! So on Saturday I'll have a new update of the story! I'm sorry! And I should have Internet soon! **


	21. Chapter 13

**Wassup?! What did ya'll think of the last chapter? I needed to put some drama into the story! . Well.. Onto the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Isaac glared at his alpha, his eyes flashing a dark amber color "She's your _what?_" He snarled, taking a step towards him.  
Casandra's mouth was wide before she stepped in front of him "Don't you _dare _hurt him!" She growled, pointing her finger at him.  
Isaac clenched his jaw, trying to push his sister away so she wouldn't get hurt.  
Derek looked at Chris with a _'Did you really have to do that?' _type of look.

"Isaac! Calm down. She hasn't even really.. accepted him yet." Stiles said, remembering something Deaton told him a few weeks back.  
Casandra tilted her head "What do you mean? I accept that most of you guys are Werewolves.." She said, slightly confused.  
"Not like that.." Derek whispered, rubbing his face "I'll explain it later.. We need you to stay with Stiles. Your brother will be there to protect John, Stiles, and you."

Casandra looked at Derek with shock, slowly her mind put the pieces together "I haven't accepted being your mate yet." She whispered, looking at Isaac before glancing at Derek.  
Derek nodded, ignoring the look from Isaac.

Isaac grabbed Casandra's wrists, pulling her towards him "He can hurt you.. Even if he's my Alpha he could still hurt you." He whispered, looking up at Derek with a glare.  
"I don't care Isaac!" She growled at him, trying to pull her hands away before she froze.

Everyone looked at her with confusion "What?" Scott asked, putting a hand on Isaac's shoulder.  
"Erica.. And Boyd.." She whispered, pulling her wrist away quickly "Where is Erica and Boyd?" She asked, remembered what the Ethan had said.

Derek furrowed his brows "I think they're hanging out with each other at the loft. Why?" He slowly took a step forward, wrapping an arm around Casandra, pulling her back towards the cars.  
"Ethan.. The werewolf who was holding me said something.. Something that wasn't right. He said _'You'll soon enough be with your friends Erica and Boyd'._" She gulped, pushing her hands against Derek's chest as an attempt to put distance between them.  
"We have to find them. And then we can deal with all this mate stuff."

* * *

-2 Days later-

Stiles and Casandra sat on Stiles' bed, looking through their school books.  
"Stiles.. Do you think we'll find them?" She whispered, leaning into the older boy.  
Stiles wrapped his arm around her, shrugging "I don't know.. Derek is trying all he can to track them and find them." He whispered.  
The two of them had grown closer together in the past two days and act as if they've been friends forever.

Casandra nods, yawning "I haven't heard from Derek since the alphas came and tried to you know.. Make me pregnant." She laughed dryly, playing with her shirt.  
Derek had sent a brand new phone to Stiles' house saying it was for Casandra. The phone had all the packs numbers in it. Including Derek's.

"He's busy with all the alpha stuff." He chuckled, laying back on the bed, pulling her down with him.  
"Stiles.. Is it bad that I miss him.. That even if I've cuddled with him once that I want to cuddle with him so badly right now.." She giggled, closing her eyes.

Stiles shook his head, about to answer when he heard his window opening to reveal Derek.  
Stiles smiled at Derek, letting him know that nothing was happening between him and Casandra.

Casandra sat up, looking at Derek with a frown "Where have you been?" She asked, noticing some claw marks in his long sleeve.  
"I've been trying to find Erica and Boyd. We know for a fact they're missing but we don't know where.."

She nods, looking over at Stiles, silently asking him if her and Derek could talk privately.  
Stiles smiles at her, placing a kiss to her temple before he stood up and walked out of the room.

Derek crouched down in front of Casandra, putting his hands on her knees "We're gonna find them.. I promise." He whispered.  
She placed her hands over his, smiling softly at him "You can't make a promise that's gonna be broken.." She murmured, stroking his hair.

Derek nods, frowning a little. They hadn't talked about the mate thing and Derek's wolf was going crazy.  
"Yes." She smirked softly, kissing his forehead.  
"Yes? Yes what?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Yes I'll be your mate." She grinned, slowly sliding down so she was between his thighs "I want to be your mate. I accept everything." She wrapped her arms around his neck "Sourwolf." She teased.

Derek scowled at her before his brain comprehended what she said "Wait. You will?" He smiled, leaning his forehead against her.  
"Yes. I will.. Is there some kinda ritual that has to happen so I'm officially your mate?"

He nods "It can wait though.. It needs to be planned out." He blushed a little, hiding his face in her neck.  
"Do you knot? Like actual wolves?" She murmured, playing with his hair.

"N-No." He stuttered, biting his lip.  
"Derek Hale. You tell me the truth right now." She pulled away from him, growling softly.  
Derek clenched his jaw before nodding "Yeah. I do. But it's only happened once."

She nods, kissing his cheek "You should go, puppy.. I don't want Isaac flipping out." She giggled, stood up slowly.  
He pulled down quickly, softly kissing her "Been wanting to do that for so long.."

She sighed softly "Please.. Text me when you get home so I know you're safe." She whispered, kissing him softly "Go home now. I'll see you soon."

Derek nods before running back out the window, leaving Casandra with her own thoughts.

**XXXXXXX  
It's shorter then the last chapter but it's the best place to leave this off at! Do you guys think I'm moving a little fast? Leave your thoughts please! Thank you guys! See you next week!**


End file.
